


Under These Stars

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: Under These StarsPrompt-#: 74For: BlingdomPairing: JongKeyAuthor: Jongkeywedding@affWord count: 13.654 wordsRating: 16+Warnings: NoneSummary: Kibum forced Jonghyun to come camping with him.





	Under These Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Under These Stars  
> Prompt-#: 74  
> For: Blingdom   
> Pairing: JongKey  
> Author: Jongkeywedding@aff   
> Word count: 13.654 words  
> Rating: 16+  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Kibum forced Jonghyun to come camping with him.

 

#74 Under these stars

 

“Come on, it would be fun,” Kibum said. He was on the edge of his chair, leaning over the coffee table with his hands clapped in one as if he was praying.

Jonghyun moved his cup of coffee away so that there was no chance of Kibum knocking it over the edge. He then closed his little notebook and set it between them. He was looking at Kibum now, at his cute pink lips pressed in a pout and his usually slanted eyes rounded as big as he could get them.

“isn’t it a little random?” the elder of the two asked, looking away from his best friend. It was very strange.

“Come on, it would be so nice. Just you and me, we can have some quality time outside!” Kibum whined a little this time. “My tutor said that I have to change my eye a bit and do something unexpected. I could do some nature and landscape photography.” But Jonghyun scoffed.

Was it real? Kibum asking him to go on a little hiking trip? It seemed so out of character. The young man was a child of the concrete jungle. He was a star at fashion photography and had always been a city person. Jonghyun didn’t understand why he would want to go hiking.

Jonghyun never thought the day would come that Kibum would trade his Italian leather shoes for thick mountain boots, or his stylish ribbed jeans for track pants. But here he was, blinking cutely at him, his dimples showing.

“Why not go with Minho? He is in your class. You can do a collaboration,” the older of the two said. But it seemed to be a bit of a stupid question. Kibum sat back taking his coffee au latte with him to take a sip.

“No, something about football so I stopped listening. Plus, he is to competitive, we would murder each other by the end of it. But he gave me all his gear so I can take you.” Kibum answered quickly, taking his phone out of his hand bag.

Jonghyun shook his head, it was just not adding up. He himself had never been on a real hiking trip. It was not even on his bucket list, he had other things to worry about. Not all of them good and well thought out but still.

“I don’t think-” Jonghyun started, passing a hand through his black hair as he thought over his words again.

“Come on, Jjong. I have the perfect hike. Onew told me the one that he did with his girlfriend last spring. It is not too hard and it is really romantic.” Kibum ignored Jonghyun’s protest and just continued with his talk.

“Romantic? Then is it not better to ask a girl with you?” The raven sighed again. It was always so difficult to change Kibum’s mind when it was set.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, __I’m_ _gay__ remember? and neither do you. So we are perfect together,” the younger said, without much thinking.

“That makes us really sad, Bum. I really don’t want to go now.” Jonghyun was pouting. Even though he had accepted the fact that he was very single he didn’t want to be reminded of it. He was a romantic after all. 

But Kibum’s eyes had fallen on the little black booklet in the middle of the table. The pen inside told him that Jonghyun was not very far into the pages. It was strange, was that not the same notebook that they had bought together last sale? Jonghyun should have filled it up by now.

The younger looked back up, finally noticing something and smirked. He had him now a —perfect argument building up.

“You can get your inspiration back,” Kibum stated, watching as Jonghyun’s eyes grew large as if he had been insulted.

“I have not lost it, if that is what you think!” The raven almost hissed. He was used of the other’s sharp tongue —though this statement kind of hurt.

Kibum lent back, nonchalantly raising his hands in defence. “You are wearing all black, and it has been three days in a row now, I’m know you well enough to see you are down.” He crossed his arms over his chest as if that would prove another point.

Jonghyun met his eye in a little stern stare. What was Kibum on about? He was not that desperate nor did his fashion reflect his mood. But the longer he held onto the other’s eyes the more he realised that the younger was winning.

He might have been a little down but that was no reason to pack up and have a holiday. Yet here Kibum was offering. Did he really need more convincing? It was not the end of the world and it have been so long since they had done anything together.

“Alright then. Just a small trip.” Jonghyun huffed as if it was a big trouble for him. But his little act was ignored with a squeal on Kibum’s side.

“I have to put this on Instagram!”

 

~~

Jonghyun found himself huffing again that Friday afternoon, he had set his heavy backpack down as he waited at the bus station they had promised to meet. Of course Kibum would be late, it was what he was known for. Yet the older of the two did not get annoyed. It had long been usual and Kibum always had a reason to be late.

“Hyung!” But that was earlier than usual! Jonghyun turned to the familiar voice and could not help the smile on his lips. He would have never believed it but there Kibum was, his lean body that was usually dressed in the lasted trend now clad in hiking gear that he might have stolen from his parents.

Jonghyun didn’t hold his laugh —Kibum even had a lame hat on. Maybe he was scared to be recognised by someone of his friends. But to tell the truth, if Jonghyun wouldn’t have known better he would not have recognised his best friend.  

“I made us some snacks for on the way,” Kibum explained his tardiness without being asked and Jonghyun instantly forgave him.

“I figured you would. I already got the bus tickets. It’s leaving in twenty minutes. Do you want your last coffee before we leave civilisation?” Jonghyun asked him, knowing almost certain that Kibum would say yes.

“Good, I’ll pay then,” the younger said, with the reverence to the bus ticket. It had always been fair like that. They didn’t bother too much about who paid what. Money was not an issue in their friendship —it had not been for a long time.

It was not too long of a bus drive and with iced Americano in their hands, they relaxed for a last little moment. The weather would be perfect for their trip —the last days of summer. It was cooling off and Jonghyun was glad about it. He hated summer with a passion while Kibum loved it.

Kibum enjoyed going out at night and drinking without care, the warm nights were perfect for it. Jonghyun on the other hand liked it better to hide in big jumpers and felt at peace when he saw the snow flutter down the sky. 

Soon the trees would change colour and the world would prepare itself for the cold months to come. Jonghyun wondered though, wasn’t autumn one of the most beautiful things to photograph?

“Kibum, should we have waited until the leaves turn?” Jonghyun asked when they were half way through the bus ride.

“And freeze to death at night? I don’t think so. Now it is at least doable, it only cools down to fifth-teen degrees at night,” Kibum replied as if Jonghyun’s question was a stupid question.

The reply though was through a shake of his head. It made Jonghyun chuckle in return. Of course, it would be something like that.

“You are going to have a hard time in the army,” Jonghyun joked over the serious issue but Kibum shrugged as if he didn’t have any responsibility.

“That is something I’m not worried about,” Kibum dismissed the issue quickly. Jonghyun only let it go so easily because he too would face.

"So how does the track work?" The raven asked as he didn't know what they were going to do. He trusted Kibum when he said that he knew the way and more so that Onew had taken his girlfriend on the same trip.  
  
Knowing the petite girl, he figured that the hike would not be too difficult. Also then again Kibum would not put himself through any danger.  
  
"It's a water trail. We basically hike next to a creak that goes about, it's not too hard or long so we can take as many breaks as we need. There are eight waterfalls and I want to shoot them all. It's an easy slope up but it gets steeper on the way down." Kibum informed him.  
  
That didn't sound too bad, after all Jonghyun was not really a big fan of getting himself too dirty. And maybe it was still possible to take a swim.  
  
That idea went out of the window when they arrived at their destination. The entrance of the nature park was busy enough, there were a number of paths and at the beginning also little cabins and huts. It looked so sweet and Jonghyun had half the mind to rent a bed there so that they didn't have to sleep in a tent.  
  
But the fresh air had already motivated Kibum to start to walk right passed the check in area and to a big map of the fields. "Look, we are going to take the purple road. It is not the most difficult one here but it is long."  
  
Jonghyun looked over the plan, his eyes tracing the little line drawn across the map. Up a hill and down again. It was not a full circle but it did cross over the back of the hill.  
  
"Okay then, this is it." He had lost the will to fight a long time ago. He looked over at the younger and found him smiling at him —a cute proud smile that barely contained his excitement.  
  
Jonghyun smiled back. This was his little Key's idea so he will enjoy it. They were best friends after all. Jonghyun always enjoyed time with Kibum.  
  
  


  
They tightened their backpacks and their hiking shoes. The path that they were taking started gently. Their trail didn’t really start until they had passed the first waterfall, until then they had to share their path with lots of people —children playing or couples walking.  
  
And a little under an hour they reached it, the first waterfall was pretty but didn't seem to be all that special, Jonghyun looked at it as Kibum snapped a couple of pictures more to find the right setting for his camera rather than the beauty of it.    
  
There were too many people here, taking selfies and whatnot that Jonghyun didn't really like it. It felt more like a tourist attraction and he pouted. This was not what he signed up for. This was nothing special.  
  
"Hyung, through here." It seemed that Kibum was done and instead of walking the same way back, he pointed at a path of sand, a pole decorated with a number of colours, one of them purple.

Almost immediately the path became more difficult. It was not so much a path but ground flattened by people that had already walked here. They followed the little poles with their colours up the hill that soon became steeper and steeper.  
  
Jonghyun huffed, holding the straps of his backpack as if that would make him more stable. "I thought you said this was easy." He complained as he lost his breath and stood still to get it back. He knew that there was going to be hills and the waterfall had been quite high but they had already cluttered up the double of that.  
  
"I thought you went to the gym twice every week or so. Why are you complaining instead of me?" Kibum asked. It was true, the elder was looking more fit then the slim other but those muscles were only for show —to attract a mate.  
  
Jonghyun growled a little, he didn't want to hear Kibum's smart remarks now. The younger knew quite well why he trained his body. He looked damn good with a six pack where else would he get his ego? Being a sensitive was not getting him anywhere in life. He might as well have some hardness somewhere.  
  
"I only train for short muscles," the elder countered, knowing that Kibum didn't really care either way. The other avoided a smelly gym all the time, his form of exercising was dieting and walking his dogs. But apparently also hiking.  
  
"Maybe you should try training long muscles, short is a trade you already have!" The feisty one called back as he started to walk again.  
  
Oh, that got Jonghyun fired up again, how dare that boy?! Being tall was not everything. "Really Kibum? You go that low with your insults."  
  
Jonghyun realised his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth and the younger stopped walking again.  
  
Kibum was looking at him with such a wild smirk. "Yes, __that__ low."  
  
  
~~  
  
As punishment, Jonghyun didn't talk to Kibum until the next waterfall which was a good hour away. It seemed a fair penalty, and Jonghyun made sure that the other one knew that he was getting the cold shoulder.  
  
Making fun of heights was a big __no no__. No matter how many times Kibum did it. Jonghyun never got over it.  
  
Yet when they rounded a corner and clearly could hear water splashing, Jonghyun's excitement got the better of him. "Kibum-ah there!"  
  
Key hurried, he was thirsty and hot, he had been hoping to get a little rest and snack on something. And he was happy that now there was only a couple there.  
  
The two had been taking pictures, but with the new comers they soon grew shy and started to pack away. Kibum liked that. He didn't need people in his nature shoot and Jonghyun knew too well to get into his shot.  
  
The younger took out his professional camera while Jonghyun sat down in the background. The elder might as well tap into the inspiration. He took out his little leather booklet and tapped his pen on a fresh page.

What to write, Jonghyun ended up sighing. Of course, he didn't think he would get a spark of inspiration the second he would find himself in nature but still it was not a nice feeling to still be stuck.  
  
Kibum didn't seem to have that problem. He was already snapping away, so once in a while looking back to his pictures and changing a setting or two. Was he getting the pictures he wanted?  
  
Jonghyun watched him as he walked about, looking for interesting angles and new details he had not seen before.  
  
"You know, I took you to nature so that you could look at it and not only at me," Kibum said after a while. Had Jonghyun been staring? The elder blinked and looked away the second the younger turned to him –just like a high schooler would when caught staring at his crush.  
  
"Are you blushing?" The photographer teased coming closer to his best friend. Jonghyun knew he was, he blushed easily and was especially fast embarrassed.  
  
"Are you finished?" Jonghyun almost grumbled, he didn't want to feed on his own insecurities, not even if his best friend would never hate him for it.  
  
"With teasing you? Never." Kibum giggled. But he was willing to let it go now, he didn't want Jonghyun to be grumpy. That would not be fun for the trip.  
  
Jonghyun only pouted but took Kibum's hand so that he could help him up. They had to go to the next water fall.  
  
The elder started to walk already, never letting go of Kibum's hand. And he was walking fast, that way he was sure that Kibum would whine in no time.  
  
And he did –huffing and puffing like a child not wanting to go to the dentist. But Jonghyun did not let go of his hand, having a tight hold on it.  
  
"Jjong, slow down," Kibum whined, playing into what Jonghyun wanted. No, the elder was not going to slow down nor answer and Kibum deserved the silent treatment.  
  
Yet soon enough, even Jonghyun was out of breath. He had not really noticed that they were going at a normal pace. Nor had he notice that they were still holding hands. It was only natural to help each other up the hill. Soon the path would be too steep and rocky to hold hands so they might as well do it now.  
  
__Wait__.  
  
"There it is already!" Kibum's fingers slipped through Jonghyun's as the younger rushed past him, and there it sure was, the third waterfall. This one was not a high as the other ones but it was pretty. It had all these steps and pools that made a whole orchestra of sounds.

Jonghyun sighed and relaxed, yes he liked this one. He sat down again and took out his notebook. This time he did write, it was nothing in particular but he just wrote. The way the water created a calming feeling –it was creative, the comfort he had with his best friend there, their silence soothing as they worked on their own work. They didn’t need to talk, didn’t feel the need to explain themselves or entertain the other with small talk. They could work together —the different art forms inspired by the same picture.

“Are you done?” Kibum still had his camera in his hands, Jonghyun looked up at him. He was done, his page filled with a feeling that he had not felt for a long time now.

“I am,” he said and closed his book. He needed to wait for Kibum to pack up his camera and hold out his hand again.

The younger’s dimples were as cute as ever as he took the raven’s hand. It was nothing but a gag, a new inside joke. He knew that it had to do with the fact that this trail should be done with your lover so it was only right that they would play along.

 “You know, it is much nicer when you are not pulling me all over the place. Girls don’t like it either, you never enjoy anything if you rush into everything,” Kibum started a conversation. They were walking a lot slower this time.

“I never pull girls to walk faster, I’m always gentle,” Jonghyun scoffed. Kibum knew that, he was a big softy. Hell, Kibum must have lost count of how many times he had seen Jonghyun cry. And the elder was not even ashamed of it. He easily cried, when he was angry, frustrated or just sad. It was his way of letting it all out.

“Ah, yes gently Jonghyun, you are so sweet, I wonder why you don’t get yourself a lover, my petit.” Kibum sure like to play on his weaknesses. The younger had checked all his boxes of insecurities. It was a wonder that they could still be friends.

“Maybe a girl wants a man, a strong tall handsome man that can pull her into the woods and do something feisty,” Jonghyun thought aloud. Not realising that he was tugging Kibum’s hand. The younger was having difficulty climbing over one of the larger rocks that littered the path now while still keeping hold on Jonghyun’s hand.

The elder noticed it and instead of freeing the younger reached out his other hand so that he could pull Kibum up, and close to him. They stood there a second, toes touching but noses centimetres away.   

“I think you are handsome, at least.” Kibum finally said, having a good close look at Jonghyun’s low nose bridge and large puppy eyes. Jonghyun’s plump lips smiled apart and showed straight white teeth.

“Still, I’m short and I won’t do feisty things in the woods.” The elder countered as if that would dismiss the blush that covered his cheeks at the compliment. He stepped away and found that they were at a clearing.

There was a board with text on it but it was too far away to read it. Kibum let go of their hands and walked closer to see what it said. “This is a camp site, they advise you to sleep here. The next one with be in 3 kilo meters.”

"We could easily make it to the next camping place before it gets dark," Jonghyun said as he looked at his watch. It was just before five and it should be getting dark around seven. They might as well use a little bit of daylight left.  
  
"Yeah, we should, but are you not hungry? I brought some energy bars as a snack." Kibum offered him one and the other took it. It was not a bad idea to have some more sugar.  
  
They ate silently, and continued a little bit more. But it felt a bit strange. Jonghyun wanted something in his hand, holding another one was comfortable. He couldn't ask now, that would make it weird. He just had to suck it up and walk with a pout the rest of the way.  
  
It wasn't long though, even though the silence was making it feel so. They were getting tired but they made good progress. They were met with the promise clearing and Jonghyun was glad that they had pressed on.  
  
The clearing showed how high they had already hiked and the view was impressive. It opened up to a little cliff to show the mountains surrounding them.  
  
"I can work with this," Kibum said setting his back pack down and stretching. Yes, this was the view he wanted to see too. Jonghyun did the same and moved closer to Kibum.  
  
The sun was low in the sky and soon the colours would change. Yet even now it was a pretty sight to look at. Jonghyun nonchalantly threw his arm over the younger's shoulders and looked over the green hills.  
  
"So, do you regret it?" Kibum asked him, leaning closer out of habit.  
  
"What? The hike? Or meeting you?" Jonghyun joked, deserving the shove from his friend.

“Isn’t that even too dramatic for you?” Kibum whined, playing hurt at the conversation. He walked back to the bags and opened Jonghyun’s. He was going to set up the tent and then make Jonghyun start the fire.

The elder was chuckling to himself. Jonghyun had carried the tent since it was heavier and Kibum already had his camera to carry. But he didn't mind that. He was after all, more often in a gym than Kibum so he took it without complaint.  
  
But just because he carried it didn't mean that he knew how to set it up. Though, it seemed that Kibum knew more than him.  
  
Instead of doing something useful, Jonghyun sat down next to the younger and looked as he clicked all the sticks together.  
  
"You look like you have done this before," the elder said, holding a stick up as if it was something interesting.  
  
"I have, hyung. Remember Hyungseop? I went with him on a couple of small trips just so that we could be alone," Kibum replied as if it were nothing but knowing that it would hit the other somewhere.  
  
The raven didn't know how to feel really, and Kibum knew that it was a topic that Jonghyun did not like too much. No, Jonghyun was quiet passionately hating the still very present homophobia in their country. And he sure as hell felt it unjust that a couple should hide their emotions.  
  
But Kibum had lived like this for a while now that it had become the norm, he didn’t seem to mind it as much and that sometimes also annoyed Jonghyun.  
  
The elder had always been so outspoken with social issues and wished that Kibum would do the same. After all it were their rights. Even if Jonghyun would love for love, Kibum had switched teams completely. Their understanding for those struggles made them such a good pair even if it had stop defining their friendship a long time ago.  
  
"Don't worry, the woods keeps our secrets, and not only ours. Half the old couples here are not married but are having an affair!" Kibum whispered to him. He took the stick back and started to weave it through the side of the tent.  
  
"What?!" Jonghyun exclaimed, you got be kidding. They had seen a ton of older couples hiking, and now Kibum was telling him this. He had heard of it but that was no reason to believe it all.  
  
"Yes, now even since the divorce law is changed they do this, having these secret affairs even increased!" Kibum clicked his tongue and Jonghyun shook his head. They were gossiping like old ladies themselves.  
  
"Can you hold this up?" The younger continued, making Jonghyun stand up and hold an ark that Kibum had already set and done.  
  
It only took ten minutes to set it all up, to Jonghyun’s disbelieve. He thought it would take more effort. He had always seen on shows or heard these stories where people just couldn't get it right. Yet it seemed that Kibum was smarter than all that.  
  
They even had a cute little fire going that Jonghyun liked to poke. The sun was setting now and the colours of the sky were changing beautifully. It was only right that Kibum tried his skills to capture it.  
  
Meanwhile, the fire was more interesting for the other. After playing with it, Jonghyun took out his note book again. The conversation had sparked and interesting idea, melting together with the heat of the fire.  
  
"Passion," Jonghyun muttered to himself. The idea of breaking the law, trust for something so good, yet so dangerous. Fire gave them so much yet when touched it hurt, searing pain and scars. A sacrifice.  
  
"Here," Kibum sat next to him giving him a stick with a marshmallow on the end. Jonghyun blinked before laughing. Really? This was too cute. He took the treat and hovered it over their pathetically small fire. They weren't possibly going to cook anything more than marshmallows on it.  
  
No, they weren't. Kibum pulled out two bento boxes, and of course the other had forgotten that Kibum had made those. Jonghyun turned the marshmallows, making sure that they were melting evenly. Strange though to eat something sweet before dinner but he was not going to complain about it.

Kibum passed him his share and Jonghyun’s mouth started to water at once. He loved Kibum’s cooking even though the younger said that it was nothing special. The grilled salmon with honey glace and vegetable fried rice looked really good.

And it tasted even better, how could it be that the food had not dried out yet? With sweetness of honey and the spice of hidden chili in the rice, the meal was well balanced in flavours —it was just right.

“Is it okay?” Kibum asked a bit insecure, he was paying more attention to what Jonghyun was doing than what he should be doing.

"You know that your cooking is always good," Jonghyun scoffed before taking another bit of the rice. The salmon was perfectly soft, breaking down in pieces off with ease.  
   
Kibum was looking at his own food as if he was judging it for its worth. But really there was nothing wrong with it, it was not over cooked or too salty.  
  
He sighed as if that by itself was terrible. He wanted it to be really good, to blow people away with his simple cooking but of course that would never happen.  
  
Jonghyun moved closer to him, bumping their shoulders. "I wouldn’t mind eating your food every day, Bum. I would never tire of it," he said in a cheery voice. And it was true, he had said it already so many times. So much so that Kibum believed him.  
  
"That would be a bother," the younger complained, cooking every day for his hyung was not something he would look forward to. But he got the idea, and started to enjoy his own meal more.  
  
"It will be a clear night, we should star gaze," Jonghyun said as their meals were eaten and he added more wood to the cute little fire.  
  
"Yeah and it is getting cold," Kibum complained. He was already huddled close to the fire, his shoulders covered with his jacket.  
  
"That is what you get with a clear sky, it is always colder," Jonghyun said, acting smart and getting an eye roll from the younger.  
  
It was already past nine and the sky had completely darkened. Though the stars were still shy, the moon had risen already, large but not yet full.  
  
"I think we should get into our bed, pull the mattress out a little so that we can lay with our heads outside." Jonghyun was already walking about putting their back packs inside of the tent.  
  
Kibum let the elder do all the work before he too settled into the tent. Two thin matts and two sleeping sacks just fitted into the small tent. But it was pretty close.  
  
Jonghyun let out a long sigh and finally relaxed. He was not as tired as he thought he would be, but still it was nice to lay down. He settled with his hands behind his head, interfering with Kibum's personal bubble.  
  
"Maybe we will see the Milky Way," the elder said, concentrating on the stars above. It was dark, here. No other light other than the fire to keep them warm.

“Do you even know anything about astronomy?” Kibum questioned. If the answer would be yes, he would not hide his surprise but he already could guess that the other didn’t know much. Maybe he would get a smart answer though.

“I wish, maybe I should study it. Think of all the people I could charm if I could tell them what star they are looking at," Jonghyun exclaimed excitingly.  
  
Kibum rolled his eyes. "That would have to be an easily impressed person then, I for one won't care." Why would anyone really. He understood that it could be romantic to be with your lover and watching the night sky; he had seen it in a lot of dramas.  
  
But that was always overdone, falling stars where always added on for and by special effects. Still, Kibum spoke before he really think. "If you saw a falling star, what would you wish for?"  
  
There was a bit of silence between them, both thinking of what they wanted. Would Jonghyun wish for endless inspiration? A award winning novel? A stable income so that he could give his mother anything she desired?  
  
"I would wish for my soulmate," Jonghyun finally said. It was soft and almost shy and Kibum turned to him to figure out if he had really heard it.  
  
"A soulmate?" Kibum questioned aloud. Was that what Jonghyun searched? A lover?  
  
"But now it won't be coming true, I have told you my secret desire," the elder joked sheepishly. But it was not funny, not at all. Kibum felt guilt that he even asked. He pouted so much that Jonghyun chuckled and reached out to pet his hair.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't think you could wish for something like that on a star. If I have a soulmate they should just show up when it is right. That is what soulmates do." Jonghyun explained, his hand still moving in the younger's hair.  
  
It calmed Kibum, the hand and the soft voice of his friend. He could only hum and let Jonghyun touch him a little more to calm him. It helped that they had the beautiful stars to look at. And after a while of their silence even Jonghyun's hand fell still even though it still rested in Kibum's hair.  
  
The younger thought, what did he want? Money, popularity, luck? They were so mediocre, boring. It was like he had not even thought about it himself. He didn't know himself, how shallow.  
  
"I'm cold," the younger said realising it only now when he concentrated on something else. The fire was hot and doing a well enough job on keeping his upper body warm. Yet his feet were freezing, finally free from tight mountain boots. He rubbed them together but they still felt cold.  
  
"Same," Jonghyun muttered, confessing something that had been bothering him for a bit now. But what could they do.  
  
"Let's zip the sleeping bags in one!" Key sat up so fast that Jonghyun was a little surprised.  
  
"Wait, you can do that?" Jonghyun followed the others action and started to unzip his sleeping bag a little more insecure.  
  
"Of course, these are a pair. Told you why I usually go camping," Kibum reminded him. It only made Jonghyun's face fall.  
  
"You did what in these?!" He exclaimed, horrified. No, it could not be! He would never! His innocent Bummie!  
  
"I washed them, and how many times have you slept in my bed?   

Kibum had a point there but Jonghyun still grimiest when he slid back in the now joined bag. What was he going to do anyways, he was not proud enough to freeze to an early death, even though with this temperature that was a bit dramatic.  
  
Was it not always Jonghyun's idea to kill personal space? He did like to snuggle, and Key knew that. So when they settled in together Kibum at once attacked with ice cold feet.  
  
Jonghyun almost screamed, trying to escape just to find himself completely stuck. The sleeping sack was now larger but nowhere near enough to get away. He was going to be Kibum's warm water bottle.  
  
Even so, the elder fought and struggled, looking for a way to get what he wanted. And it was a struggle until he had pinned the younger under him. With Jonghyun sitting on Key's thighs there was no way his feet would reach him.  
  
"Mercy? Or I will start tickling," Jonghyun said in a threading voice. But the smirk on Key's lips told already enough. This battle was not over yet. Jonghyun had made a mistake sitting too low on his body and it was easy to throw him off.  
  
Kibum was always so hard headed. But Jonghyun let him sit on him, to give the other false sense of confidence. Yet with one large hand he held Kibum’s whilst the other he used to poke at the younger’s side. And even if the younger got on top he was no match for the elder's stronger arms.  
  
"Stop!" Kibum shrieked but Jonghyun would not. The younger had even forgotten about warming his feet, they were not even cold anymore.  
  
"Mercy?" Jonghyun offered again and this time it seemed that Kibum would give in. He was panting, Jonghyun knew that his cheeks would be flushed if he could see them. Shame that it was so dark.  
  
Their little fire was quickly dying down and so was their play fight. They usually would last longer but the day had already tired them out.  
  
Yet they were warm now. And when Kibum plead mercy, Jonghyun let him lay down next to him. He even offered the younger an arm as pillow. Kibum always slept with many and now with the little one they had brought Jonghyun knew that the other was going to complain.  
  
There fell a silence now, and Jonghyun wondered if it was already too late to say good night. But Kibum snuggled closer to get away from the cold and whispered a "thank you,"  
  
Jonghyun breath hitched for a second but his body relaxed. A smiled formed and he pulled Kibum closer, his chin now resting in soft dark hair. He just hoped his racing heart would not keep Kibum awake. Nor the kiss that he pressed on the other forehead.

~~ 

Poor Jonghyun woke up stiff and groggy. He was confused and still sleepy when he tried to figure out how the blood hell a leave was stuck in his hair, and why there was no ceiling.  
  
The sky was bright and blue and the air was cold and crisp. It made him cough yet a weight held him down. He looked around himself and found his best friend still sleeping on his bicep. That would explain the soreness.  
  
As gently as possible he tried to free himself so that he could rub his eyes. That was right. They were out camping and last night they fell asleep stargazing and playing.  
  
Jonghyun coughed again and sniffled. It had been too cold to sleep outside and they didn't even close the tent. He hoped he didn't fall ill.  
  
He could get himself warm again, maybe start the fire so that they could heat up some drinks. But first he really needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
He sighed, a bathroom, he missed it already. He stood up and stretched, but then again, the world was his bathroom. He just needed to find a place. A nice quiet place where no one could see him.  
  
It might be weird but he was not very comfortable doing this. He was a city boy and he acted like one. Still needs were needs and he got up to find himself a suitable place hidden well away from Kibum.  
  
"Jonghyun?!" The second he heard the call, Jonghyun froze. He already had himself in his hand and hoped to god Kibum didn't come looking.  
  
"Hyung? What are you doing?" The cracking of twigs under feet made Jonghyun nervous. Kibum was getting closer and Jonghyun had to think fast and tuck himself in before Kibum saw something he should not.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Jonghyun’s voice was higher than usual and he avoided the question.  
  
"Of course. Walking pillows freak me out," Kibum said as if it made perfect sense, he was getting closer even if Jonghyun was still turned away from him, did he not know what Jonghyun was doing?  
  
"Plus, you forgot the paper." The younger was behind him, holding a little convenient package of toilet paper and Jonghyun relaxed.  
  
He reached out for it and Kibum looked away out of respect even if Jonghyun had already tucked everything away. Both of them were men and it should not really matter but both still preferred not to see.  
  
"I will start with breakfast," Kibum said and hurried away with what seemed like a blush. Strange, but there were more pressing matters. He really needed to finish his business.  
  
He found Kibum trying to heat some water on a little fire and two large rice balls waiting for him.  
  
"I think you need to let the fire grow a little bit more before it will be enough to make the water boil." Jonghyun chuckled as he sat down.  
  
"I don’t care about boiling, I just don't want icy cold water." The younger pouted, offering his hyung some food. "I hope they are not too dry. I made them yesterday morning."  
  
Even if they would be no good, Jonghyun was happy for the food. Still, Kibum had nothing to worry about. Jonghyun ate without complain and waited patiently for the instant coffee Kibum had brought.  
  
Soon enough they were packing the little they had and were on the road again. Jonghyun was surprised that it was just nine o'clock when they set off. He was never really a morning person but he had slept well it seemed.  
  
With Kibum's excitement back they had a spring in their step, they easily made it too the next waterfall. They made a pattern of walking and resting at the water’s edge whenever they found it. They were close together but the hike was steep again.

The younger made all the pictures that he wanted when Jonghyun wrote anything that he came to mind. He even muttered them out loud only to have Kibum gag at him. The elder took it as a good thing, if they made Kibum sick that meant that they were romantic lines.

"Hyung?" They had been walking in a silence for a while now. Kibum broke it, and knowing the that tone, Jonghyun knew that the other would ask him a difficult question.  
  
Large rocks crossed their road and they needed hands and feet to get up them. Jonghyun was at front but stopped when the other called him.  
  
He held out a gloved hand, to help Kibum the last little bit up. But instead he got a question, "How can you be such a romantic? I mean I can't stand it."  
  
Jonghyun chuckled. Was this still about what he wrote in his notebook? But he thought about a second more until Kibum was next to him.  
  
Was this still bothering Kibum? Why so? Jonghyun kept silence for a moment longer making Key explain himself more.  
  
"If you always imagine the perfect love, then will it only let you down when you find it?" This time it seemed that Kibum had spent too much time with Jonghyun. The younger never was one to be so philosophical —that was Jonghyun’s job.  
  
The question made Jonghyun chuckle. He was the one that end up writing such sickening sweet words even though he did not think it would get any place in his book. These things just came naturally to him.  
  
He let Kibum go first, staying close so that they could continue the conversation even if it would be out of breath. "I don't know why I write these things. They just come to me and whenever I publish them people really like it. I hardly have ever felt that way or have ever done things I think of. I don’t even think it is real."  
  
Kibum helped Jonghyun with pointing out a lose rock and advised him that he better avoid it. "But do you hope one day your lover would be just like that, like you thought of?"  
  
Jonghyun didn't even have to think about the answer, he knew it already. "It will be more, it will be imperfect and just right. It will be nothing like I write about. I don't know love, and my lover won't either. We will learn it together."  
  
"I'm really going to throw up this time," the younger muttered and it made the other giggle. They should not talk about it anymore and there was just the perfect distraction.  
  
They had rounded a corner, and found were the hill ended. The sun was bright and there was a peek, just a couple of meters away from them. The top of the world.  
  
"Wow, we made it!" Kibum's mood changed in a flash. He hurried to the highest point he could come and opened his arms.  
  
"King of the world?" Jonghyun questioned and come closer, he was smiling at the younger's silly actions.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we are not the only ones that have been here, nor are we very high," Kibum pointed out, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"We can play pretend," Jonghyun offered with a sheepish smile. And then opened his arms to Kibum as if he were to say his grace.  
  
"Oh, fair King Kibum! You have made it!" But Kibum completely surprised Jonghyun when he fell into his arms and held him close.  
  
"We have made it," the younger whispered into his ear, as if it was a secret to the world. The shook left Jonghyun soon enough, his arms had already tightened around the other's middle.  
  
This was changing into something more than just a victory embrace. No, it could not be just that anymore. Their chests were pressed together, their cheeks touching. Kibum's hand was on the back of Jonghyun's neck.  
  
But they were so comfortable. The hug did not break. It was a healing feeling, maybe it was the thin fresh air that made them like this –their bodies were swaying now. Jonghyun closed his eyes, he didn't care that he had a view to look at, right now this felt better, better than he could describe in words.  
  
"Thank you," Kibum said when they finally pulled apart. The hands were still lingering on each other's bodies.  
  
"For what?" Jonghyun could have guessed for what –if his mind was working properly. But there was a silence and he didn't press it. After all some things were best left unsaid and Jonghyun knew that some feelings could not even be described.  
  
"Let's celebrate," Kibum said instead, he pulled away completely and left Jonghyun a bit cold.  
  
"Celebrate?" He questioned even if he thought nothing could be better than that embrace they shared.  
  
"Yes, with lunch! But first we need pictures," the photographer said pulling his camera out of his bag.  
  
Jonghyun chuckled and took the offered machine to make pictures. After all, Kibum knew he knew how to work that thing. He was after all a very good make shift photographer for the younger's instagram.  
  
That after many annoyed and unsatisfied times, Jonghyun finally learned some tricks to keep Key and his thousand followers happy.  
  
Really, that many. Jonghyun made sure that he too followed but for different reasons. Following Bumkeyk’s instagram was a great way to find out what the other was doing. He needed to watch out for the younger. It was too often that some of the comments under the pictures make him uncomfortable.  
  
Yet when he confessed that to his friend, Kibum just laughed.  
  
"You sound like a jealous boyfriend; don't you know that people say anything they want on the internet?" He had said but Jonghyun still didn't sit easy.  
  
"If I were your boyfriend I would ask you not to post anything. Only send me pictures and I will give you the attention you need," he said through a pout not realising how odd it sounded.  
  
Kibum had laughed at him, that one laugh where he through his head back and he clapped his hands. "Hyung, don't be that type of boyfriend. Everyone hates those."  
  
So even if he could not forbid Kibum from sharing pictures, when Jonghyun took them he had some kind of control over them. It gave him a false sense of pride.  
  
Now though, there was hardly anything sexy about the photos he was about to take. The tight legging like pants were maybe something but it was well hidden with a too long hiking jacket that Jonghyun guessed was Kibum's father's.  
  
Kibum maybe laying on a large rock at the peak yet it looked more comical than anything. Jonghyun shot a couple of poses before Kibum was sure that there would be gold in between them.  
  
Then the younger pulled out his phone and called Jonghyun closer. Of course; an achievement was nothing without a selfie to prove it.

After all that, Kibum pulled out a little pan and an even smaller portable gas stove. Jonghyun sat down next to him, his legs folded and his feet resting.  
  
"Give me the water," Kibum ordered without looking up. He was fondling with the stove to get the fire working. Jonghyun did just that, cracking open a bottle of water and pouring the liquid in a small dented brass pan just as Kibum got the fire to speak.  
  
It took a while for the water to boil, and they got hungry during it. Kibum added the salts and noodles when it was time. With small talk and silly jokes, they would pass the stretch. Jonghyun suddenly was surprised how easy it was.  
  
He watched Kibum stir the noodles, making sure every one of them were soaked evenly. Jonghyun pulled his note book out again.  
  
This feeling, he wanted to note it down, a soft simmering bliss like the broth of instant ramyun. Something so simple, something you would take advantage of, yet with the right person it would turn into the happiest memory he had.  
  
It were the little things in life. He had heard it a million times and he knew that if Kibum would read it, he would gag again. Yet he found it to be true, sitting here with the younger. Jonghyun could not think about anything he would rather do.  
  
"What are you writing?" Kibum asked with little care really.  
  
"Something that you don't like," Jonghyun replied with a final full stop. He had the idea down, even some examples but he couldn't write more with Kibum wanting attention.  
  
The noodles were done too and while Kibum ate from the pot, Jonghyun used the lid as a plate. It amazed him how good they tasted. There was no egg or added vegetables, nor was he even that fond of ramyun though this was the best he had tasted in a while.  
  
"This gives a whole new meaning to ‘do you want to come up and have some ramyun’," the younger said when they were fishing for stray noodles.  
  
Jonghyun laughed, never had he even used or heard that pick up line in action before. But yeah, so did work. He scooted closer, his legs an either side of Kibum's as he cuddles him from behind as if it was the most natural thing.  
  
The younger didn't move away or complained when he was given a back rest, he even leaned back to hear what Jonghyun would say against his neck.  
  
"Is that the real reason you asked me on this hike? Are you going to seduce me?" The whisper was soft and warm, ghosting over Kibum’s neck to make him shiver.  
  
He hummed, loving how Jonghyun’s arms tightened and pulled him closer. It was like the snuggling they had last night but this time it really had no other meaning rather than enjoyment. Kibum sure did enjoy it, yet his shiver made Jonghyun unsure.  
  
The elder asked him, "are you comfortable?" His hands already moving from his middle to his forearms in order to not scare the younger more if he felt uneasy.  
  
Yet Kibum nodded his head, his body completely relaxed. He was enjoying himself and even more so when Jonghyun started to rub his arms. It was colder here, the wind had all the space to blow and the ground was cold.

They would not stay too long, or their muscles would get stiff. But now Kibum didn’t want to hike anymore. He was contented sitting here together, their bodies pressed against one another. Jonghyun’s breathe was warming him, he was that close.

This was not normal but who was there to tell them so. If Jonghyun wanted to hold Kibum then let it be. The younger was not complaining, resting his head on the others shoulder. He showed off how long and slender it was, so close to Jonghyun’s lips. If he would just whisper again it might be accidental that they would touch. 

“We should not stay too long, we still have a long way to go,” Kibum finally said when Jonghyun found himself getting too comfortable. But it was true. The sun had already passed its mid-point and if they wanted to get home tomorrow they would have to start hiking again. After all they didn’t bring enough food for a four-day trip.

With a grumble, Jonghyun stood up and help the younger to do so too. They packed in silence and started on the trail again. This time Kibum was in front and with a bit more speed than Jonghyun had expected. He wondered why that was but was not about to ask, he didn’t want Key to think that they needed to slow down because he was tired.

“What would happen when you find your soulmate?” Kibum asked out of the blue. It was like the question had been hanging around in his head for a while now. And now that it was out there Jonghyun took a second. Yet that second was not enough, he did not understand what Kibum meant.

“What do you mean?” the elder asked, he didn’t want to misunderstand anything. It seemed to be an important question to Key though he was not looking at Jonghyun. Maybe the other was not supposed to hear the question.

But Kibum did explain himself, as if it was something that had been eating at him and he needed to know now rather than later. After all, Jonghyun was a romantic and a lover was always on his mind. He was a sweet guy and anyone would take advantage of him. But what would that mean for him?

“Us two, will we be able to go on hikes like this? Will you let me sleep on your arm again?” Why was Kibum’s voice trembling. Jonghyun didn’t understand —Kibum had nothing to be afraid of. There was no one that would steal this —him away from the younger.

“Nothing will change it.” Jonghyun spoke the truth. He didn’t want to let go of Kibum’s hand. He didn’t want to let it go. And he realised that he was not even holding it. It was only right that he hurried his step so that he could take it. He laced their fingers and Kibum looked at him in surprise.

“No one can steal me from you, I won’t let them.” Jonghyun repeated himself and this time Kibum smiled at him. The younger had to believe him now. Jonghyun would fight for this relationship, he would never dismiss Kibum for someone else.

The idea was strange, the thought about a soulmate was odd, a fantasy that was not real —it was not important. Kibum was smiling at him and Jonghyun didn’t even think about soulmates. He was feeling so warm in his chest. His best friend squeezed his hand, never sharing a word but his eyes were twinkling with something so beautiful. Was he feeling it too? That heat, a spark?

~~~

They found the next water fall after a while. It was a welcoming sight, Jonghyun was starting to feel sore. He was a gym going kind of guy and he barely did two days in a row. Now his feet were starting to be tender and his back hurt under heavy bags. Kibum was clearly feeling it too, he had been lagging behind but he had not started complaining about it yet so it could not be too bad.

Still they needed a rest and the water’s side was a perfect place. Jonghyun let the gentle water touch the very tips of his shoes before he took off the heavy backpack and placed it safely on dry lands. Kibum followed his example and sat down on one of the larger rocks.

The waterfall was high, higher than any that they had seen and it deserved a moment of appreciation. It ran off the cliff that they had just hiked down from, a slope that was steep and a bit dangerous, but the rope that was left there had kept them for falling.

The view now was worth it. It much have been about seven or eight meters of free fall. Water tumbling into a large pool that in turn flowed into multiple creaks that were peaceful again.

“I think this is my favourite,” Kibum said as he relaxed on the rocks. Jonghyun hummed in his agreement. He was filling up their bottles with the cool water and taking a long sip of the refreshment.

“If it would be any warmer I would go for a swim,” the raven said running his hand through his hair. He really wanted to wash it.

“It would be nice but the water is way too cold. You will get ill.” Kibum pointed out, he was always the caring type of guy, even going so far as sounding like a protective mother at times. Jonghyun smiled and passed Kibum a bottle of water that he took gratefully.

“You should really take some pictures of this one,” Jonghyun reminded Kibum and smiled as the younger grumbled.

“I know, just let me catch my breath.” But he was already reaching out to get his camera. Jonghyun watched him, relaxing as Kibum worked. He did want to see how the photos would turn out. He did hope the trip would not be for nothing.

No, it was not for nothing. At least he was writing. He found something he found worthwhile. And even if Kibum ended up not liking the photos he was taking, he knew that nature photography was not his thing. That was one of the reasons his tutor had send him out, right?

This trip though, had done something more than just sparked inspiration. Jonghyun smiled sweetly when he was caught staring at Kibum. As if it was normal that he would do so, Kibum let him, only smiling back before going back to his camera.

The elder didn’t open his note book this time. He was lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that were private and he did not want to share on a page. He wondered, __he wondered__ if he really needed someone else? Like Kibum said —what he feared. Kibum had confessed to him. Somehow, no matter how he thought about it, he didn’t need a stranger.

Kibum was the one that took this so far to realise it. He was the only one here and the only one that Jonghyun wanted to speak too. He could not imagine a second without him. Kibum had always a piece of his mind. Would it be so wrong to offer him a piece of his heart too? 

“You didn’t want to write something down?” Kibum asked him after a while. He was sitting down and took a quick look at the pictures that he just took. It gave Jonghyun a second to escape his wonders.

“I was thinking about something else,” the elder confessed. He didn’t have to hide anything —not when Key had been so open with him not so long ago.

“Is that so,” Key wondered yet the comment didn’t pry the other to say what those thoughts were. Key just smiled, respecting Jonghyun’s privacy. The raven appreciated that, and he caressed Kibum’s dark hairs twice before he lost control and petted his cheek too.

“Should we get going?” Jonghyun continued, letting the conversation go. Key nodded and got his backpack ready. It was soon that it would start getting dark and Jonghyun wondered where they would sleep. The road was steep and that would not be comfortable to sleep on. They needed to find the right place.

~~

That proved to be difficult. It was already getting dark, the sun was hiding behind a mountain and soon would be completely gone when they found a place they could set up camp on. Kibum was already exhausted when they reached a clearing. The ground that was flattened out by humans, making sure it was save and possible to rest. It was quite large too, two tree trunks laying on their sides on the edge of the space and a fire pit showing that they were not the only ones that were here.

“Can you start the fire? I will set up the tent,” Kibum said in almost a hurry. He wanted to rest and eat as soon as possible. The snacks that they had along the way did keep his sugar level stable but he was craving a proper meal.

When Jonghyun had some light going and the tent was standing, Kibum took out the stove again. The fire was keeping them warm but it was not enough to boil water.

“What are we having?” Jonghyun asked as he sat by the fire and watched Kibum take out two little silver packages.

“Army food,” the other replied, handing one of the bags to Jonghyun so that he could read it for himself.

The elder grimiest, he was trying his hardest to avoid anything with the military. But here he was eating their food. The pack didn’t look exciting either, though no doubt that it would do the job. Secretly he had been hoping for another home cooked meal.

“Spicy rice or black bean?” Kibum asked, taking the bag back before Jonghyun could read what was all on it. the younger ripped the package open and poured some hot water in it. So, it was a lot like instant noodles? Jonghyun was a bit fascinated by it all.

“Do I get the taste before I choose? I never had army food before,” he sheepishly asked. He was not a picky person when it came to food but this was another thing. He had the right to choose.

“Whatever, just don’t expect a lot. It is just a meal and tomorrow you can eat your mother’s cooking again.” The younger offered his one of the bags without knowing which it was. Jonghyun shrugged and reopened it so that he could take a sniff.

They shared the food evenly, even though Jonghyun ended up preferring the black bean. It was not that he usually did, it was that the spicy rice had a funny after taste. It just tasted too chemical, maybe. But it was true what Kibum said, a meal was a meal and he felt better after it. Even though he was not looking forward of eating that every day for two years in a bit.

Maybe he didn’t have to go to the army, he had weak ankles after all. Was that enough of an excuse?

“What are you thinking about?” Kibum asked him after a while, he had brewed a cup of coffee that they would share before sitting back down where he was comfortable. Right there, between Jonghyun’s knees so that he could use the elder’s chest as back rest.

“The military service that we have to do,” Jonghyun said bluntly, moving his arms around Kibum’s slim middle to pull him closer like he would seek comfort from a teddy bear. He snuggled his face into Kibum’s shoulder like they had been doing these types of things since forever.

“Have you figured it out yet? You are getting old, aren’t a lot of your school mate doing it now?” Kibum asked in his straight forward manor. It made Jonghyun sigh; true, most of his old classmates were out defending the country, a lot of them were even already done. It was about time that he went too. It was just something he looked so against for.

“Lets go together.” Jonghyun whined, his cheek pressed into Kibum’s shoulder blade. If Kibum would be in his unit he was sure that it would be better. The younger would save him when the commanders would scream at him. He really didn’t like to be yelled at, it made him feel small and he was already not tall enough.

“I’m thinking of joining the marine, it sounds safer and I don’t really care about the stigma. Plus the uniforms are cuter. But hyung, why don’t you join the policing force? I think that would suit you best. You don’t do too well outside. And that way you can stay with your mother at home if you are lucky. You live in the centre after all.”

Funny how Kibum had it all thought out. Being in policing really didn’t seem too bad, at least you weren’t isolated in a corner of the no man’s land. But Kibum had also given him some thought. Like he had planned of the future together. That made Jonghyun so warm inside and he smiled so brightly behind Kibum’s back.

“Hyung, you are squeezing me too hard,” Kibum whimpered, his hands already trying to loosen Jonghyun’s grip. Even if the raven let the pressure go he didn’t let the younger escape. He didn’t want to —not when he was so warm and happy inside.

The silence was growing between them now, but it was comfortable. They had a view to look at, even two to choose from. Shyly the stars were starting to appear one after the another, changing the black of the sky into the deepest of indigo; Or the flickering of the small cosy fire, the flams preforming a dance as they feasted on the dry twigs that Jonghyun had given it.

But with the peaceful mood the elder’s mind seemed to wonder again. He was going back to the thing that Kibum had said today. He was maybe getting the bigger picture, now that he thought about it. It was all pointing at something, if only he knew what it all meant –if he dared believe it.

The younger snuggled closer, turning a quarter so that he could rest his heavy head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. The perfect position for Jonghyun to kiss his forehead. The raven realised what he was thinking of before he could do the deed and stopped in his tracks.

He froze, everything falling in place, everything they had been doing, every word said. Was this Kibum’s plan or was he just as clueless as Jonghyun. Where were they? Where was their line of friendship, when had they crossed it. how could it be that they were acting like lovers?

 _ _Lovers__ , Jonghyun turned the idea over once again as Key played with the fingers that Jonghyun had on his middle. Never would he do this with a friend. He didn’t want to kiss any person in his friend group but the thought of kissing Key didn’t disgust him.

No, it was getting him excited. Should it be, he had already stolen a little peck last night and he was not regretting it. Would Kibum be upset if he did it again? Would he want one even when he was awake. Not a good night kiss, not a good morning kiss but a kiss because Jonghyun wanted to kiss him.

Should Jonghyun ask? Would that not be to awkward? Was it going to scare Kibum away? Was the younger going to leave the embrace? Would things turn horrible? Could he lose everything?

But a smile came to his lips. It was impossible, Kibum could never leave him, the younger always sought out his warmth, his comfort. The cosy candle lit room, the smell of his skin on the sheets of his bed. Kibum had always been there. He would always be.

Jonghyun could not be afraid under these stars. And this time the younger did not complain when the raven pulled him closer. Kibum only turned more, his arm in the way and he could only place his hand on Jonghyun’s chest now. A stable warmth on Jonghyun’s rapidly beating heart. Did Kibum feel it too?

His eyes were dark, slanted and so very beautiful. They blinked at Jonghyun with innocence, waiting for something, anything. So Jonghyun closed his eyes to show Kibum’s what they should do. He trusted the other to understand what was going to happen next. It was after all a small movement.

Jonghyun lowered that little space to place his lips on Kibum’s in nothing more than a touch. A second —a moment just to make sure that he was not making the worse mistake in his life, he stayed still. Kibum didn’t move, not yet. There was no reaction until the hand that had been over Jonghyun’s frozen heart moved up and cupped his jaw —a small push of his lips followed.

A kiss, a small little peck from Kibum’s perfectly pink lips. Jonghyun remembered that he should breathe and he sighed. But it did not stop there. Their faces were still close, a slight movement and they were kissing again. Pushing and pulling in a rhythm that was too out of character for both of them.

They were not shy, they should not be. They had known each other for so many years. They knew everything about the other. But this was new, completely unexplored territory. That was what made it so special. Kibum’s lips had never been on his.

But when the first touches became a memory their lips still stayed close. They were breathing each other’s breathe —inhaling each other’s scent. Jonghyun closed in again but not for another kiss, but to snuggle the other’s cheek against his in an intimate embrace.

Kibum held his eyes closed, letting Jonghyun rub his cheek against him. He was completely comfortable here, but his tired body was getting the better of him. If Jonghyun was not careful he would fall asleep in his arms. So he let out a little whine, less powerful than a grumbling kitten. The sound made Jonghyun chuckle deeply, a rumble that carried to Kibum’s fingertips.

“Lets go to bed, Jjong,” Kibum explained, slowly blinking open his slanted eyes. It only broke Jonghyun more, he had never realised how seductive the cat-like boy could be with his eyes so dark. It was only fair to steal another kiss, and maybe another one.

Kibum complained with a little moan. The elder was pulling him closer and that didn’t work when he was not fully turned his way. Long fingers pressed against Jonghyun’s chest fighting with as little will power as he could. He didn’t really want to break their lips apart. Still Jonghyun understood, he should let go and they should move to the bed.

After all, who said that there would be no kissing in the tent? The elder helped Kibum up, who was a little wobbly on his feet and walked the small distance back to the tent. They prepared themselves silently for bed, there was not much to do after all. Jonghyun though, really wanted to take a shower, and he knew that Kibum would be dying for one too.

It made him conscious, he might be a bit smelly and sticky. Would Kibum be okay with sleeping with him? One thing was for sure, not even he was comfortable doing more than just kiss and snuggle —somehow he was okay with it.

If Kibum wanted this that he was probably as nervous as Jonghyun, they didn’t have to rush anything, they had already made it so far. When Jonghyun laid down, he offered Kibum his arm again that the younger gratefully took.

Somehow this was already so comfortable. Jonghyun smiled and couldn’t help himself turn to Key more. He was just on the right height to kiss Key’s forehead, and it was only natural that he did. The younger sighed as finally he relaxed his tired body.

He was feeling warm a loved, his heart getting over the first excitement and finding peace. Though it was strange how calm they were acting. Was it not such a big development? The younger didn’t think so, they were the same, just more skinship. They would settle the facts later, he didn’t want to think about it now. Not when Jonghyun’s fingers slid over his back like this.

It was so easy to fall asleep. They didn’t stare at the stars this time, Jonghyun was watching Kibum. The flickering light of the little fire helping him. The younger was already so close of falling into slumber, Jonghyun helped him that little bit.

His thin lashes were fluttering, his cheek was pressed up against his arm —never felt so right. He was not scared of losing his friend anymore. Something had grown between them without them noticing and now that they had felt it, it seemed stupid to ignore.

Love was blind after all, Jonghyun smiled to himself. It was the best decision he had ever made —to be dragged out up to a mountain with Kibum. He would not have seen it otherwise. He had been so caught up with his work he had neglected his own happiness. Maybe Key had seen it, Key always worried about him.

Jonghyun kissed his forehead again and wished him sweet dreams. He would soon follow, with ease in his heart and tired limps there was no reason for him to stay awake. Tomorrow they would have to face the world. It was not long before the trail ended and people would be around them again. But this time Jonghyun had a hand to hold.

~~

The sun was up before they were, Jonghyun groaned a bit moving in his sleepy state and waking Kibum up with his actions. Though it was all slow and sluggish both of them were fighting the light. The warmth of their bodies kept them close, pulling at each other to get comfortable again.

It was all in a failed attempt, they had to get up sooner or later. But still Jonghyun whined when Kibum moved away and his heat with it. Mornings were cold, didn’t Kibum know that hypothermia was a real threat? Jonghyun opened his eye, looking where the younger was going so that he knew where to glare.

But Kibum was not in sight, and that was a problem. Jonghyun sat up and stretched instead. He was getting very sore. He moved his head and the joints in his neck popped in an attempt to move more freely. He was as ready as he would get.

Kibum came back in sight soon enough when Jonghyun was already trying to get the little stove to work. It seemed to be running out of gas and that was worrisome. Jonghyun needed his fix of coffee before he could walk again.

“Is it not working?” The younger asked him but just a second after and before Jonghyun could reply the flame flickered on.

“Lets hope it will be enough,” Jonghyun said as he poured water in a little pot and over the fire. Kibum handed him two muesli bars that would give enough energy to get him down the mountain. They didn’t have much left, and Kibum was already craving some warm stew cooked by some auntie.

They ate their meal in a sleepy silence and packed their things with a little more talk. Soon enough they were ready to go. Jonghyun was waiting for Kibum for zip up his bag, looking out to the path ahead. It was going to be easy just a walk, no more climbing.

“Ready?” Key appeared next to him and Jonghyun smiled at him. ‘Yes’ he wanted to say but instead he took the younger’s hand. They laced their fingers like they had done so innocently at the start of the trip. Now it seemed only natural they would. Jonghyun understood why he had wanted to do it in the first place.

He stole a glance at the younger and found him blushing cutely. It brought Jonghyun some kind of confidence that he had not felt in a while. He was just happy to be, his mind peaceful though his heart was racing.

“How long will it be?” The elder asked Key, swinging their held hands a bit. Somehow he didn’t want to get out of the woods. He would not be able to hold Kibum’s hand so freely.

“I think we can make it before lunch, it is really not that far.” Key wondered aloud. Ignoring Jonghyun’s silly habits. He knew that he was a touchy feely sort of person, Jonghyun needed a lot of attention so he let him play with their fingers, secretly enjoying the way that Jonghyun’s thumb caressed his.

The idea of civilization was making Jonghyun happy but Key seemed to be lagging behind. Was he tired? The elder didn’t want to pull him yet instead looked at him with a questioning gaze. The younger was biting his lower lip and looked like he needed to say something difficult.

Was he scared? Jonghyun slowed down and Kibum stopped. Their hands stayed together but Jonghyun looked at them. Was Key regretting it now? Even if the insecurities were creeping up, Jonghyun didn’t want to let go of his hand.

 “Are you okay with this?” Key asked, looking at their hands too, it was easier than into the other’s eyes. Was the younger feeling the same way. Jonghyun moved closer, using his free hand to cup the taller’s cheek. Key needed to look into his eyes when he said this.

“I would not have it any other way.” All this talk about soulmates, the idea of a first meeting. It was all so silly. Jonghyun didn’t know anything about being a lover, that was the problem with being a romantic. His imagination had never been so wrong —still Jonghyun __would not have it any other way_._

“Even when we go back to the city, I won’t forget about kissing you. That would be impossible, and if you kiss me again I think that I will get addicted and I won’t let you go.” Jonghyun confessed leaving the suggestion open so that Kibum could take the final step. The elder had expressed himself with words like he always did. That was his job as an author.

Kibum’s fingers left Jonghyun’s hand but moved into his hair. If the only thing he had to do was to kiss him to give his answer, it was going to be easy. But first a little smile formed on his lips —it was Jonghyun’s way to make sure that he was comfortable. He knew that Kibum was not so good in expressing himself in speech.

Would he be scolded if Kibum kissed him now? Jonghyun was blinking at him, waiting for the younger to think his options through. It was as if Jonghyun had already decided everything, he was completely relaxed —not afraid anymore. He did not doubt Kibum.

Knowing that the battle was already lost, a little chuckle left pink lips before he pressed them against Jonghyun’s. It was his reply, now Jonghyun could not confuse it for anything but the truth. He wanted him. Their lips lingered close even if the peck had been short and sweet. Jonghyun kept his eyes close as if he wanted more.

He would get more, now that Key was allowed to kiss him whenever he wanted. After all that is what Jonghyun agreed too. Kibum’s eyes narrowed and he smiled almost playfully.

“We should go hiking more often,” the younger said leaving Jonghyun hanging —wanting another kiss.

“Can we do things other couples normally do? Like go to Jeju or Greece?” Jonghyun pouted, walking behind Kibum who had a spring in his step.

The younger laughed, “and are you going to pay that, __Hyung__?” he teased going so far as to stick out his tongue to the elder who huffed. How rude, but the laugh that followed from Kibum’s lips was making it better.

They had not even noticed the last part of the hike while they teased each other –even though now it could be flirting. Jonghyun didn’t really see the difference. He understood why so many people had thought that they were a couple so many times before.

He even started to wonder what their friends would say when they confessed their new relationship. Jonghyun grinned when he realised that he had nothing to be afraid of. The elder took Kibum’s hand again before he could escape one final time and brought it to his lips.

A little kiss on the back of his hand made Kibum blush. He should have known that this would happen, he was with a hopeless romantic after all. But maybe he like the little details too. It was certainly something that he could get used to.

Jonghyun stopped in his tracks as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. Kibum blinked at him but then he heard it too. Other people, their were not far. Kibum pulled his hand back —if only he could. Jonghyun’s hold was too tight. He was not ashamed.

This was after all the end of the hike, they were together now, it was only right that they would hold hands. Kibum rolled his eyes as he let Jonghyun have this one. The path was opening up, concrete taking the place of sand and cars colouring between the trees.

Jonghyun pouted. They had made it. He let go of Kibum’s warm hand when they were in the middle of a carpark. Key was already taking his phone out and turning it on. Was he going to check the time? Call a taxi maybe, or a place to eat.

“Lets go to a hotel!” Jonghyun blurred out. Kibum’s fingers froze and a blush exploded on his cheeks.

“H-hotel?” __Idiot__ , the younger would have never thought that Jonghyun moved so quick. No, he would be damned to go into a room alone with Jonghyun now.

“I- no, wait. That came out wrong. I just really want to shower.” The elder stuttered, recovering his mistake as best he could.

Kibum hissed out him, maybe next time Jonghyun would think more. Even though a shower was not a bad idea, he just didn’t trust himself with Jonghyun alone in a hotel room yet.

“I won’t touch you,” Jonghyun tried again, a sheepish smile on his lips. What could he do, even if they would go home Jonghyun was going to follow Kibum home. After all the younger lived alone while Jonghyun stayed with his mother and sister.

Maybe his pretty puppy eyes would help. Jonghyun blinked innocently, his bottom lip pouting out. He would not do anything Key did not want. When the younger rolled his eyes, he knew that he had won.

“Fine, home is too far away anyways. I need a shower and bed.” Kibum started to walk again to the bus stop this time.

Jonghyun could not help the smile that was breaking his face, he hoisted his heavy backpack one last time. “Wait Kibum! I will wash your back!”

Hiking was not so bad after all.

  

 


End file.
